Photographic Memories
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Annie gives Jeff nude photos of herself for their three year anniversary, where she acts out Jeff's favorite bedroom poses of her – then they act them out without anyone taking pictures. Based on a prompt by Hypnotoad76, rated M for smut.


**Based o****n a prompt by Claymay/Hypnotoad**

Annie never had to wait nervously for her parents to get home before showing them a bad grade. Leaving aside how she was too afraid to ever let that happen. But she felt something close to that fear as she waited for Jeff to get home – not that she would show him anything bad. At least she hoped he didn't take it that way.

He shouldn't, but even after exactly three years of being together, he could be hard to figure out. Yet the mystery would end soon enough as Jeff finally returned to their apartment.

He had a few comments about work, but Annie wasn't listening as she tried to figure out how to start. Yet when Jeff asked when she'd start getting ready for their anniversary dinner, she took the plunge.

"I'll get ready after I give you your anniversary present," Annie announced, showing him the big brown envelope she'd been holding for a whole hour – and hiding in their closet for almost a week.

"Oh. So we're giving each other gifts _before_ dinner? Good to know that now," Jeff quipped, which was the best setup Annie would get.

"Just know that only _one_ other person saw this. And I made sure it was a woman," Annie lied with a surprisingly straight face. "Please remember that when you see it."

Jeff frowned curiously, but took the envelope anyway and started to open it. Annie watched, trying to keep still and get ready for any reaction. Yet when Jeff pulled out the contents and lost all the color in his face, Annie started winging it.

"Like I said, only one person saw me like that! And she had to so she could take the pictures!" Annie reminded Jeff, barely remembering to lie that a man took her nude photos.

Annie would have made sure it was a woman for real, but she was too busy gathering the courage to take these nude shots. Once she was finally ready a week ago, she just did it before she could change her mind.

In truth, despite being a bundle of nerves beforehand, Annie had to admit she looked pretty hot.

The poses certainly came out exactly as planned. As Jeff was starting to figure out, all seven nude photos featured Annie in his favorite bedroom poses. The first one had her on her knees on a bed, looking upward just like Jeff loved when she was on her knees on the floor.

The second picture had Annie lying on her stomach on the bed, with her feet up and her ass sticking out. She had nothing on but Jeff's favorite Disney smile, to contrast with the erotic pose.

The third shot had Annie pressing her breasts together with her forearms. The fourth image showed Annie lying on her back, with one hand covering her crotch and her other arm placed across her breasts. The fifth picture had Annie still on her back, but she was lifting her right leg and sliding her hands down it.

The sixth image showed Annie bending over next to the bed, with high heeled shoes on this time. To wrap it up, the grand finale featured Annie lying on the bed again, only with rose petals covering the private parts of her body.

When Jeff saw every picture, Annie jumped in with an explanation. "I never would have done _any _of that before I met you! Just like you would have _never_ stayed with a woman for three _months_, let alone three years! But you've come a long way for me, and I love you so much for it. So I wanted to show how you've made me come a long way too, as a thank you."

Annie chuckled nervously as she added, "Granted, it was still a little scary. But thinking of you made me brave. Just like I hope I've made you brave for three years. Anyway, that's how I got the idea," she finished.

"You really did this?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Yeah. You still remember just one person saw me naked, right?" Annie made sure, still nervous that Jeff's jealousy would make him forget her pure motives. Granted, his jealous side hadn't shown up as much in the last two years, but it could still be quite infuriating. After what she'd done and after she made herself get brave enough, she didn't want that as her reward.

"You did this for me?" Jeff asked. If he was jealous, he would have sounded louder and angrier than that. Maybe he learned to change his tactics.

"Uh huh," Annie answered, unwilling to say more until he cleared up how he was feeling. There weren't any veins showing on his forehead so far, so that bode well. His eyes weren't getting darker or angrier either. Well, they were actually getting darker now – but it was the hot kind of dark.

"You….you…." Jeff muttered. He still wasn't saying how he felt with words – but Annie knew he hadn't _completely_ gotten rid of that problem in three years. This was a hell of a time for it to come back.

Yet even back then, his body usually said and contradicted much more. From the way it was posed now – not to mention how it strode when he walked up to her – it was saying some pretty steamy things.

"I…." Jeff tried to start again and failed. So he gave up and just used his mouth to kiss Annie. Hard.

Annie was obviously taken aback and then some. Since he didn't use his words, she still wondered if he was being more jealous and possessive than romantic. However, he never used his tongue like that when he was jealous – or rubbed her back so gently when he was possessive.

At that moment, Annie understood Jeff's words. She wondered why she ever doubted them. She had a right to still doubt him when this whole thing started, but that was three years ago.

After three years, he didn't stop making her feel special. After three years, he didn't stop showing her that she made him feel special. He was still all in, just like he promised.

He wasn't jealous, he didn't read this the wrong way and she _knew _she wasn't reading his reaction the wrong way. He loved this, and he loved her as much as she loved him. And that made Annie feel like the strongest, bravest woman alive, which was still a relatively new feeling for her.

But it wasn't new enough to stop her from posing nude – then, or now.

Fueled with the same courage and love she had on that set, Annie's lips attacked Jeff with their own uncontrollable passion. They traded kisses and suckles for several moments until Annie broke away and headed for the bedroom. In her excitement, she forgot to wiggle her hips at Jeff until the end, but he still pressed himself behind them anyway when he caught up.

Annie barely broke away to start taking off her clothes. Jeff distracted himself by taking his suit off, but Annie got completely stripped down before he did. By the time he was nude, Annie climbed onto their bed, sat on her knees and impulsively gave the same pose she did in her first naked photo.

However, since she was at eye level with Jeff for once, she wasn't looking at him when she looked up the way he liked. Regardless, Jeff chuckled and Annie could see him getting harder already. She then realized if she was going all the way with this, there was a more fitting pose to re-enact next.

Annie put her forearms on her breasts, pressing them together to form a human v-neck. She then bent down to give Jeff a tempting cleavage shot, which he immediately dived into. He buried his face into her breasts and devoured them like he devoured her lips.

It made Annie wish her arms were in a different position, so she could hold Jeff's head or touch further down below – on either one of them. She squeezed her thighs together as a substitute, yet Jeff's mouth was providing far more pleasure. When he finished suckling the top of her breasts and finally reached the nipples, Annie decided her mouth had to return the favor….eventually.

Jeff broke Annie's pose by getting her arms out of the way, so he could hold her boobs while kissing them. This made Annie more set to reward him, yet he didn't feel rewarded when she backed away from him – not at first.

Annie laid onto the bed, flat on her stomach like in the picture. Her feet were up and she was trying to show off her ass – but her Disney face and smile had Jeff's strict attention. The contrast between her sultry pose and her famed innocent, loving smile – although it wasn't as innocent anymore – was designed to be hotter in person than on a photo.

It worked once Jeff realized her face was right in front of his engorged cock. So close that she could stretch out and kiss it, which she did.

Before Jeff could finish groaning, Annie grasped his member with her right hand and aimed it at her mouth. She stayed on her stomach as best she could while she put him against her lips, then slid him inside. She batted her eyes at him, but realized she'd have to stop that if he wanted him to last long.

Jeff tried as hard he could to contain himself while Annie performed on him. Her hand pumped him slowly, then she went down on him deeper before she pulled back and just left the head in. Annie suckled on it while pumping his shaft for several moments, as Jeff put his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand on her cheek.

Jeff loved feeling Annie's hair, cheek, lips, tongue and hand all at once, especially during a blowjob where her eyes locked on him. In this position and under these circumstances, he was bound to come apart more than ever.

Accepting that he was close, Annie slid her tongue across his slit and all around his head, then pulled back and rubbed it slowly over her lips. She gave his head butterfly kisses while his hands clutched her hair and face harder, but not too hard. He still swiped his thumb over her cheek gently enough to make her shudder, which made her lips do the same to his cock before she suddenly took him all the way back in.

With a few suckles and swallows – and other tricks Jeff passed down over the years – Annie had him ready to pop. She kept him in her mouth as he unloaded inside her – which wasn't so gross to her after the first few months of their sexual relationship.

When he was finished and Annie took it all in, she caught her breath, gave him one more sweet smile, then went to brush her teeth like always. She got him really worked up, so she had to brush extra hard.

Once she was done, Annie went back to bed as if nothing had happened. She didn't look at Jeff yet, as she didn't want to be weaker in the knees before she sat back down. Once she sat in front of a still standing Jeff, he gave her a look that could only be described as "hungry."

His hunger brought him to look below Annie's waist, then at her legs. He quickly laid her down, grasped her right leg and lifted it up like she did in her photo. This time, Jeff put his own spin on it by holding it up and kissing it all over.

Annie saw Jeff gazing at the opening between her legs, yet his tongue and lips stayed on her leg and trailed slowly to her thigh. His hands rubbed her lower thigh and knee, massaging her lower leg while kissing and licking the top half. Yet as much as he enjoyed her shapely leg, Annie wished he would go higher.

Ultimately, Jeff dropped his head between her legs and gave her the deepest lick he could. It made Annie shudder all over, which distracted her from how Jeff left her opening and licked up to her bellybutton. Instead of going back to her genitals with his mouth, Jeff put his left hand on her crotch, then put his right arm over her breasts.

Annie realized Jeff was recreating one of her poses now, only with his own hands covering her private parts. She still wished his mouth was on her, but his fingers remained suitable substitutes. His left fingers teased her entrance while his right brushed her nipples, yet his face remained on Annie's stomach.

Jeff then put his face back to work and kissed the skin around her bellybutton. Although he wasn't going higher or lower, it was both infuriating and hot for Annie. The hot part won out when Jeff inserted a finger in her, held her left nipple and then rubbed his scruffy cheek against her smooth stomach, all at the same time.

His fingers and cheek almost made Annie explode then and there, but she really didn't want to go off and make him stop. She thought she was the one in charge, yet Jeff almost effortlessly turned the tables around. Still, he didn't seem to have _complete _control over himself.

When Jeff pulled his fingers out of Annie and licked them clean, he almost moaned as much as she did. He then put them back inside her, took them out again, wiped her fresh juices on her stomach and licked them off. For good measure, Jeff's moans on her wet skin all but made Annie's body vibrate.

She didn't know what to do until Jeff placed his hand back on her crotch and she grinded against it. Jeff tweeked her nipples right back, yet Annie still put her hand on top of his and pressed her boobs against them.

As Annie's genitals and body writhed below him, Jeff went back to nuzzling his 5:00 shadow against her fair skin. She gave up hoping he'd move lower or higher, since she couldn't do much else now but buck into his fingers.

When it was almost too much, Jeff kissed upwards until he was almost at her boobs. However, when Annie felt close to coming, Jeff suddenly licked down her body again and put his face on her vagina just in time. One big lick was all it took for Annie to erupt on Jeff's mouth.

As she came down, Jeff stayed in place and only reemerged for air after licking her dry. Once he composed himself, Jeff went back to Annie's boobs and suckled them, tasting them right after he'd finished gulping her juices. With these two tastes fresh in his mouth, he went to kiss Annie's lips, which she eagerly returned – as eagerly as she could in her exhausted condition.

Annie and Jeff took a breather for a few minutes, with Jeff now lying next to her. Once she could think again, Annie did the math and determined they'd used five of her seven nude poses. She didn't have any rose petals around, so that left one more doable position – to coin a phrase.

"Annie," she heard Jeff ask next to her. "Would you…."

"Way ahead of you," Annie jumped in, making herself get up and go to the closet. She shortly found the blue heels she wore in the shoot, then put them on and walked back over to Jeff with nothing else on.

"Well, okay then," was all Jeff had to say. Annie briefly enjoyed hovering over Jeff while he was lying on their bed and she looked so tall. But when he got up on his feet, Annie went down to bend over and put her hands on the bed.

From behind her, Jeff had fun caressing the back of her longer looking legs. He soon placed his hands on Annie's ass as he bent down to kiss the back of her neck and her hair. After his lips reached her shoulder, his erection brushed her vagina – with both parts more than ready to go again.

Jeff suckled on the side of Annie's neck right as he pushed in, while his hands gripped her hips. Annie tried not to whimper, but some whimper-ish noises did come out. His cock almost came out of her before it plunged all the way back in, which made Annie grip the bed harder.

By the time Jeff established a rhythm and rested his hands on her ass, Annie got some of her compose back. She recovered to slam her ass back against Jeff's groin when his cock almost pulled out again. Now he was the one who almost whimpered as she met his thrusts and arched her ass back.

Jeff jiggled her ass back and squeezed the round texture, then slid a hand down to her crotch. His left hand played with her backside as his right teased her clit, causing Annie to shudder anew. But if he kept this up for too long, they wouldn't be able to do the grand finale – at least one version of it.

Annie let herself enjoy Jeff taking her from behind and worshipping her ass, legs and thighs. Yet before she knew better, she took Jeff out of her and turned around to face him. Before Jeff could protest, Annie pulled him into bed with her and placed him right on top of her body.

"Those rose petals covered me pretty good. But I like you covering me so much more. Especially like this," Annie confessed.

"I kind of like it too," Jeff admitted, lining himself to go back in her.

"I'd like it more if you got back inside me," Annie said without a blush. All these years really had changed her.

"Yes, Milady," Jeff replied. Thankfully, some things never changed.

After Jeff did what Annie wanted, he settled into a slower pattern than before. He laid his head on her neck and kissed it lazily as the two settled in. But when his hips started to go faster, his lips picked up the pace as well. Soon enough, Jeff's tongue was all over Annie's throat as his cock plunged deeper into her walls.

Annie let herself feel overwhelmed before she got back into the game. When Jeff's head came up, Annie put a hand on his neck and lifted her head up to devour it. She practically suckled down his Adam's apple as Jeff moaned, with the vibrations going right down Annie's throat. This only fueled her to keep going as Jeff put a hand into her hair to hold her head up.

Eventually, Annie had enough of Jeff's neck and went back to his lips. Her hands cupped his cheeks as their kisses got intense and their hips collided harder. They had to break for air soon enough, for more reasons than one, but they went right back at it once they recovered.

When they did, their kisses and their bodies melted into each other, as their out of control passion settled into languid love making. Annie kept her hands on Jeff's face, caressing its gorgeous features like she first did three years ago. She wiggled her heels off and wrapped her legs around his waist, as his warmth seemed to enter her – to coin a soon to be ironic phrase.

She wasn't lying when she said nothing covered her like Jeff. Nothing made her feel more safe, cared for, protected and valued, no matter how much Jeff feared he couldn't do that early on. But if he didn't, she wouldn't have felt brave enough to pose nude – not for the right reasons.

Early on, she might have done it to prove she could be adventurous and grownup enough. Yet now she knew that it didn't matter anymore. Not to him. As such, this wasn't really scary deep down – it was just a special treat that he'd more than earned. Maybe they both had.

With that overpowering her, Annie held on tight underneath Jeff as they neared their climax. Their hips moved rapidly, yet their heads stayed completely still. However, their faces changed with each thrust as they struggled not to come – but the more they saw how they affected each other, the closer they came.

Yet they didn't stop the vicious circle, and instead let it run its course until their releases ran their course. Once they were both drained, all that remained was to fall into a deep sleep, which they did promptly.

Annie easily slipped into dreamland as Jeff rolled off her. The next thing she knew, she was waking up to see Jeff snuggled next to her, although he was stirring himself. When he opened his eyes, he expected a hello or a kiss or even a smile, but instead he asked, "What time is it?"

Then he asked it again and actually began to look worried. He got up before Annie could ask what was wrong, then bent down to get his pants. Annie was too confused to enjoy the view, as Jeff quickly pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Damnit! We missed our dinner reservation!" Jeff cursed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known this would go wrong!"

Jeff was so angry for some reason, he didn't notice that something else came out of his pants pocket when he pulled out his phone. But Annie did.

"Jeff?" Annie asked – very quietly when she saw what it looked like.

"Oh. Of course," she heard Jeff say, although she still only saw the item on the floor. "At least this is better than asking you after I ate you out. I guess it makes sense, in some twisted way Abed could dissect better. _Without_ needing to see the R-rated version."

Annie could analyze it just fine already. She had gone all out for an uncharacteristic, unprecedented anniversary present. Yet he _still _topped her with an engagement ring.

Which he'd now have to give her while they were naked – after sex that was inspired by nude photos.

All her life, Annie assumed she would sob uncontrollably when – _if_ – she was proposed to. Instead, she couldn't stop laughing.

Of course, she had to hug Jeff so he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Hug a naked Jeff who was about to propose, while she was naked. That brought on the tears, although she still wasn't done laughing either.

If Jeff and Annie ever had children – which wasn't so laughable now – they would already have to edit much of their love story for their kids. It was almost fitting that this part would be no different –even if they'd have to be more creative editing this one.

Like the part where Jeff finally got on one knee and was at eye level with Annie's naked crotch. Or the part where Annie didn't say yes until morning, after they fucked themselves into a deep sleep again. Those could just be photographic memories for the two of them.


End file.
